Anger Management
by Lola and Dera
Summary: SM/HP/LoTR/RW/GW Cross. A secret meeting is held. An alliance is born. Craziness Reigns.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own anybody in this story or any of the locations or anything!!!!!!!! On to some other important notes regarding Anger Mangement. Haha! That looks funny, but yeah....  
  
This story is a parody fic. Meaning, we satire something. In this case, the unfortunate victim is the Usagi do-alls who write these stories that the inners betray Usagi and she runs away to another dimension and falls in love and forgets about her duties. I know there happen to be a few people who know that USAGI would NEVER do that. So here we go...straight into....Anger Mangement.  
  
Prologue  
  
"I feel horrible doing this, I've never met behind someones back before" Ami whimpered, "I'm not sure if this is the best idea."  
  
"Don't feel bad Ami, its for the best. You don't want to live in someone's shadow for the rest of your life, do you?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I don't know, Mako, I like the shadow very well. I've become immune to it." Ami explained.  
  
"Ugh, Ami, you don't understand. Plus, you didn't have a problem last time we did this." Mako said, frustrated with her friend.  
  
"But last time you tricked me into meeting, and I didn't like it at all." Ami said, peeking out the corner of her eye at Makoto, to see her reaction.  
  
"Hmm. Whatever Ami-chan." Mako stated simply, while Ami supressed a sigh, "I wonder when Minako and Rei will get back with the others."  
  
"Well, knowing both of their flaws: Minako's speeding problem, and failure to notice street signs and red lights for that matter could cause trouble for her. And Rei's road rage could be a counterpart on her driving. It could be a while before either of them got here."  
  
"Then why did either of us drive?" Mako asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm smart, but I'm not that smart." Ami retorted.  
  
*Now everyone faint*  
  
"Apparently, according to these stories. Usagi is smarter than me...so that must mean I don't have any sense of logic and will be losing control of my senses soon." Ami added fearfully.  
  
Ami sighed, and started to bang her head on the table.  
  
"Oh No Ami! Stop! Ami, Stop!" Makoto ordered, trying to stop Ami from her self-abuse, "I wish they would hurry up."  
  
----------------------  
  
"Ugh, Dumb Lady! Driving is simple, but YOU HAVE TO TAKE YOUR FOOT OFF THE BRAKE!" Rei screamed at the car in front of her.  
  
The elderly woman in front of Rei moved every so slighty.  
  
"ACK! MOVE!" Rei said, slamming her car into the old lady's car and sending the old lady flying out of the car and into a nearby ditch.  
  
"Thats better!" Rei sighed, and pulled into Natsui's driveway.  
  
"Hey Rei! What the hell did you do to your car?" Touma asked.  
  
"Enh, Ran into an old lady." Rei replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Ugh, and we're riding with her?" Shin whispered to Shuu. "I'm scared."  
  
"Oh get a grip Shin, Its just Rei, How bad can she be?" Shuu whispered back.  
  
Cut to Rei driving recklessly through the streets running into every car on the street, parked and moving on the road.  
  
"Ahhh, Rei, slow down, slow down!" Shuu screamed.  
  
"Shutup Shuu, these people aren't moving fast enough!" Rei yelled back, and increasing her speed about 10 kph.  
  
"Rei! You're going 110 kph!" Ryo yelled at her.  
  
"Shutup you big baby." Rei grumbled.  
  
"I just feel bad for Seiji," Touma said simply, "He called shotgun."  
  
Everyone but the speeding Rei looked at Seiji who was scared out of his mind and clutching the seat.  
  
"How much further?" Shin squeaked.  
  
"Less than 5 kilometers."Rei said again, way too cheerfully. Then and old nun pulled up in front of her.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I have to deal with enough nuns during school everyday! Don't push me any farther! Rei yelled ramming the car into the nun's van.  
  
"Ahh, Rei Stop! You're scaring me!" Seiji yelled at her.  
  
"Plug it!" Rei said through her teeth.  
  
Then the 6 of them heard sirens.  
  
"Oh shit. Cops..."Rei said again pulling over, "One of you back there. Hand me my paintball gun!"  
  
"No Rei, you're out of control" Ryo said to her sternly.  
  
"Hand me the damned gun!" Rei yelled.  
  
Shin quickly grabbed the gun and handed it to Rei.  
  
Rei rolled down the window, before the officer saw her she shot him with the paintball gun and drove off!  
  
"Ok Get me out of this car NOW!" Shuu shrieked yanking at the door.  
  
"Relax, we're here." Rei said parking in front of Makoto's apartment building.  
  
Rei got out of the car and walked over to Mako.  
  
"Whats wrong with them?" Mako asked.  
  
"I have no idea, guess they don't like my driving."  
  
----------  
  
"Aircraft arriving from other dimentions arrive in Gate F." The lady over the P.A. at the Tokyo Airport said slowly.  
  
"Thats me!" Minako jumped. She ran over a few people to get to Gate F.  
  
"Ok, I'm looking for Middle Earth and Hogwarts,"Minako whispered to herself scanning for the flights, "Here we are, Gate F2, Hogwarts."  
  
The gate opened and Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and of course, Harry Potter were the first people to emerge from the gate. They all recognized Minako from the last meeting, and waved.  
  
"Minako! We're going to sort out our problem this time, aren't we?" Harry asked.  
  
"But of course, Harry, but of course. But we need to pick up Legolas from the next gate over." Minako said pointing towards Gate F5.  
  
"Aw, I don't like Legolas, last time we met, you and Makoto were so upset that he couldn't make it, you sobbed during the whole meeting." Draco complained.  
  
"Well, he's flying in this time." Minako said with a wide grin, and waiting for the gate door to open.  
  
The Gate F5 Door flung open, and Minako screamed in disgust.  
  
There was a blond elf, with a warty, hooky nose, and fangy teeth with a bow on his back.  
  
"Are you Legolas Greenleaf?" Minako asked, hoping this elf would say no.  
  
"Yes." Legolas replied.  
  
"No, you can't be! THIS is Legolas Greenleaf." Minako said, holding up a Lord of the Rings movie poster pointing towards Legolas.  
  
"No, that's Orlando Bloom. I am Legolas Greenleaf." Legolas said proudly.  
  
"....Ok," Minako whimpered, and dragged her feet, and pointed for Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Legolas to follow her.  
  
"Ugh, Here we go again..."Draco whined.  
  
-------------  
  
Minako's car pulled in front of Makoto's apartment, and everyone exited the car. Minako saw Makoto and Rei peeling Shin out of Rei's car. Seiji, Shuu, Touma and Ryo already exited.  
  
"No, No! LET ME GO!" Shin screamed.  
  
"Shin! The car ride is over." Makoto explained.  
  
"I know, I know,"Shin whined, "But Rei scares me!"  
  
"Mako, I've got your keys. I'm going to your apartment, because apparently, I scare people!"Rei said, glaring at Shin.  
  
"See? She's scary!" Shin whined.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and walked into the building.  
  
"Lemme guess, Rei drove." Minako laughed. Then her happy expression changed to a disappointed frown. Minako pulled Makoto to the side, causing Makoto to drop Shin on his head.  
  
Everyone winced, but no one did anything.  
  
"Anyway, Legolas is nothing like we saw in the movie!"Minako whispered through her teeth, then turned around and waved at Legolas with a fake smile.  
  
"That is not him!" Makoto said, upset.  
  
"Yes it is, I asked him about it. And he mentioned Orlando Bloom or someone!" Minako said, upset.  
  
So everyone trudged on into Makoto's apartment. --------  
  
When everyone sat down, and finished talking to each other with their 'welcome backs', Ami called the "meeting" to order.  
  
"Victims of Usagi-Worshipping Fanfic. I welcome you! We all share a common problem, Usa-"Ami started but was cut off, but was cut off by a violent knock at the door.  
  
Makoto opened the door.  
  
"I'm SOOOO sorry, Mako, we are SOOO late." Duo shouted.  
  
Minako winced when she heared Duo's shriek through the door.  
  
"Hi Minako!" Duo exclaimed happily, running over to Minako and jumping on to a chair next to her.  
  
"Unnh, Hi" Minako said, annoyed.  
  
Then Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa being last filed in.  
  
Ami was about to speak again, but was interrupted by a huge slam of the door which made everyone jump a little.  
  
"Ok...As I was saying..."Ami continued, We all share a common problem, Usagi making the rest of us looking mean, stupid, foolish, crazy, idiotic, and overall horrid people.  
  
"Ami, you used stupid, foolish and idiotic. They all mean the same thing." Touma explained, being coy.  
  
"Shut up for once, Touma, we don't need you're smartass remarks. We all know I'm the smart one around here!"  
  
Rei and Makoto applauded, which followed in stares. They both slowly stopped and allowed Ami to continue with her speech.  
  
"As I was saying...again, We meet here to stop Usagi from making us look like bad, STUPID,FOOLISH, and IDIOTIC people, and see what we can do here about this problem. Last time, we had some trouble..."  
  
"A little trouble? Ryo set Minako's house on fire!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"And my mom is STILL suffering from the heat rash, THANK YOU!" Minako stressed.  
  
Before Ryo could defend himself, Ami cut him off.  
  
"Before we get another fight brewing, which caused the fire last time, lets concentrate on our problem here."  
  
"Okaaaay." Every chorused.  
  
"Alright, I declare this meeting of Anger Managment....Open!"  
  
--------- Hey everybody. Hope you Usagi-fans don't get too pissed. But its about time something like this rolled around. I'm sick of Usagi being Miss Goddessness! Dera's got the next chapter, thats it!  
  
Shee ya!  
  
Lola. 


	2. Ch1 Lord of the Legolas

Let me clear up a misconception that Lola has seemed just to breeze over. (Bad Lola!) As a team, we both like Usagi. I personally think she's really mad cool, especially the fact she can double take from serious to klutzy. I've been known to klutz out too. But people have drawn her out to be some kind of super-strong emotional kind of person. Usagi wears her emotions on her sleeve and we know it. But the main point is to clear up the fact that the Inners and Mamoru would NOT betray her. Ahh, but don't you worry, thats not all we're gonna make fun of. But Inners betraying Usagi seems to be the root of a lot of fanfiction, thus its the root of this satire. Sorry...but as compensation...here's Lola's full name...(Lola: No....Dera.....don't!!!!!) Delores! EWWW! Isn't that ugly!? LOL (Lola....grumbles...)  
  
Anger Mangement Ch.1/Lord of the Legolas-Oops, I mean Rings  
  
"Okay, to start of these series of meetings, we'll call one group or person at a time." Ami announced.  
  
"How do we know who goes first?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Good question, which I am totally capable of answering. Minako, the hat please."  
  
Minako handed a hat to Ami who reached in and pulled out a slip of paper.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf!" Ami annouced, "For the rest of you, Enjoy Tokyo, we'll meet you here tomorrow."  
  
Everyone else filed out slowly and unhappily.  
  
Once the last person left, and the door was shut, Phase 1 one the Anger Mangement meeting began.  
  
"Ok, Legolas, Its understood that Usagi is paired with you overly so. But you yourself think, that the Americans didn't make that movie about Lord of the Rings, it would be a totally different story." Makoto inferred.  
  
"Yes, I think these writers plan to match Usagi with Orlando Bloom, not me." Legolas explained.  
  
"Orlando Bloom? I saw him in Black Hawk Down! I'm a Orlando Bloom Groupie!" Rei exclaimed jumping up and showing her 'I Heart Orlando Bloom' shirt.  
  
"Thats nice Rei,"Legolas said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"But she's got the right idea, you know."Minako explained, "Mako and I should become groupies too!" Minako exclaimed happily.  
  
Makoto smiled really happily, "Yeah, groupies for life!" She laughed while giving Rei a high five.  
  
Ami grumbled at her podium, and rested her head on her forearm. She decided enough was enough, and decided to break up Rei, Minako and Makoto's furious giggling.  
  
"THATS ENOUGH!" Ami screamed at the top of her lungs, which was so loud, Makoto started to recieve phone calls about an extra loud scream.  
  
"I'm starting to think you should have Orlando Bloom here instead of me." Legolas whimpered.  
  
"Ah, don't feel bad. Its you were concerned about, not Orlando Bloom." Ami said, smiling warmly, but her expression changed when she recieved nasty glares from her friends.  
  
"Okay. What can we do about these authors?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Nothing, there's nothing we can do. We can tell you, however, how you can deal with it. Well, when you see these fanfictions featuring you and Usagi as 'The Most Beautiful Elf to Walk the Middle Earth' just remember, its not you. Its the author PICTURING you as Orlando Bloom, but its not you. You needn't worry." Amie explained.  
  
"Needn't? "Minako asked confused, "Are you sure thats even a word Ami?"  
  
"No, not anymore. Remember Usagi is smarter than me. Go ask her." Ami said, being quite sarcastic.  
  
"But I see a lot of Usagi/Legolas stories and it makes NO sense whatsoever. We're always evil and betray her or something. We would NEVER EVER do that to her!" Minako said to the group.  
  
"We're always Usagi's stomping ground, its not fair. I would never do anything to hurt my best friend, but according to these fics, we're scum,' Makoto complained.  
  
"Well....I've been paired with Legolas once or twice.....but not as many times as Usagi." Rei whispered.  
  
"If I hadn't read one myself, I would've have believed that Rei," Ami commented.  
  
"What the hell Ami!?!? You think I'm lying or something?!??" Rei shot back.  
  
"NO! No...No...you have it all wrong. I mean, I see way to many fics where Usagi is betrayed and gets lost in that deminsion. I wouldn't have believed you because there are way too many Usagi fics thats all." Ami explained.  
  
Rei grumbled under her breath.  
  
"Personally, I don't think Rei or Usagi would go to the Lord of the Rings demension...none of us would leave us alone." Ami commented back.  
  
"You guys seem like a tight knit group, what happened?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Nothing, Writers made Usagi leave us." Minako whined.  
  
"But to solve this little problem, besides you ignoring the fics, Legolas, we'll find a writer to write some fics with all of us or fics with Makoto, Minako and I in it." Ami exclaimed.  
  
"Wait, what about me?!" Rei asked.  
  
"What about you?" Ami asked.  
  
"Ugh, I only have one or two with me in it!" Rei complained.  
  
"But at least you have some!" Ami retorted.  
  
"But thats not enough compared to Usagi, and I could've sworn Minako had at least one!" Rei yelled back.  
  
Minako shyed away in the corner while Ami and Rei began to fight.  
  
Legolas snuck out of the apartment, but no one noticed.  
  
"Oh My, I'm so sorry Ami. I'm starting to argue with you because I have no one else to fight with!" Rei said.  
  
"Aw, Rei, don't feel bad, we'll have this thing sorted out soon." Makoto comforted her friend.  
  
"Well, Soon isn't soon enough!" Rei yelled, "I can't believe people thing Usagi is smarter than you. It makes no sense, Usagi is NOT smarter than you."  
  
"Yes she is, thats what other people say. She has surpassed by IQ by 50 points!" Ami said.  
  
"Not to mention, she's taken at least one thing from all of us." Minako said.  
  
"Yeah, like my ESP." Rei mumbled.  
  
"And my willing to fight and courage." Makoto added on in a grumble.  
  
"And my beauty." Minako finished.  
  
"Its not right, Usagi is her own person!" Ami shouted, "Wait a minute! If Usagi has stolen our characterness....that means we'll be lifeless blobs very soon!"  
  
All 4 girls ran to the door screaming, shrieking and crying out for help.  
  
"What the hell?!? Why aren't we using the door?" Makoto asked everyone.  
  
They all laughed sheepishly, Minako opened the door, and they continued to scream for help.  
  
------  
  
Usagi walked around Tokyo.  
  
"Hmmhmm, lalalala laaaaa lalala" She hummed peacefully to herself.  
  
"BLOOD! SACRIFICE! BLOOD BLOOD! SACRIFICCCEEE!" A dead mummified Luna.  
  
"Oh hi Luna! You're all dead and mummified. I guess I forgot to feed you this morning. Ah, but thats ok. Because I'm an all powerful goddess now, and I can make you all better!" Usagi smiled.  
  
Usagi touched Luna, and within a second Luna was restored to a cat.  
  
Luna walked off happily, and Usagi walked along skipping "gracefully" down the street.  
  
Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei watched this incident from their screaming area.  
  
"Girls, we're dealing with a force way above us now," Makoto warned.  
  
-------- Chapter 1! This is probably the most TAME of the chapters. Why did me, the Insane Dera write a tame chpaer. Umm....I nono. I felt like itz. Well, the next chapter is also MINE, and its gonna be really REALLY crazy! Trust me, the next chapter will put the Anger in Anger Mangement.  
  
Next group up....the Samurai Troopers.....they are so dead..... 


	3. Ch2 A Spoonful of Insanity

Hello Dera here. I told you I'd be doing this chapter too, I think Dolores (Lola) is afraid to show her face, or at least write anything after her real name was exposed. Why did I wait about a month to make caramel apples for Halloween? Ah, I'm stupid. But I love caramel apples, so I'm eating a really good one right now. And apples give me ideas.....  
  
Anger Mangement Ch.2- A Spoonful of Insanity Helps the Jealousy Go Down  
  
Everyone reconveined the next day to see who was next to talk about their 'Usagi problem'. Everyone was all spread out, The Witches and Wizards from Harry Potter sitting in a corner reading a book about Potions, the G-Boys (it cracks me up when the guys from Gundam Wing are called this) are sitting to themselves whispering and talking except for Duo who was following Minako around whever she walked, fawning all over her. The Samurai Troopers sat in the back, biting their nails, hoping that they weren't chosen next because of all people, they were deathly afraid of the Senshi. And the Senshi walked around Makoto's apartment at random, checking up on all of the people.  
  
Ami took her place at the podium.  
  
"Mianko, hat please..." Ami beckoned for the hat, Ami picked out a name and her eyes went wide and rolled. "The next people to discuss their problem are the Samurai Troopers."  
  
Everyone looked at the 5 nervous boys at the back of the room and stifled laughter as they left the apartment for another day of frolick and fun.  
  
You see, there had always been a conflict between the Senshi and the Troopers. The Senshi were conviced that the Troopers were evil beings that came to replace them. Aside from the fact that their powers were almost exactly the same, and they wore the same colors, they almost looked exactly alike. All in all, of course it never occured to the Senshi or the Troopers that they are so much alike they make actually be related. No, of course not, they had to be angry and bitter enemies. The Senshi however, showed a lot of anger last time the group met to find out answers to the Usagi Problem. It resulted in an all out war that the senshi won. And now the Troopers were conviced that they sent the crazy driver Rei to kill them before they actually got to the meeting.  
  
"Ok, its obvious that we DON'T like each other so lets approach this issue...calmly...and rationally...."Ami mumbled through her teeth.  
  
Rei, Minako, and Makoto glared at the Troopers which made the Troopers whine and shudder.  
  
After a few minutes of silence....  
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY! Why the hell are you so afraid of us? Geez! You are probably the whimpiest people we know! We know with you guys at least ALL OF US have gone to your dimension, but lately it seems the only Usagi seems to go in these stories lately!" Rei yelled.  
  
More silence...  
  
"SAY SOMETHING!" Rei screamed.  
  
"Um, you've got it pretty much pegged Rei," Seiji commented.  
  
Re, Minako, and Makoto looked at Ami with a 'Ami, Help us before we kill these dumbasses face.'.  
  
"I think what she means, we need to know what your opinion on the issue," Ami said.  
  
"We know what she said Ami," Touma said sarcastically.  
  
"Ugh! Hmph!" Ami said.  
  
"Not this again, CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK ON POINT?" Minako yelled.  
  
"Fine," the two said in unison.  
  
"I know you guys really don't like Usagi that much, so please be as blunt as humanly possible," Minako said, looking flustered and frustrated.  
  
"We don't like her. She makes us look strange and weak," Shuu said while munching on some of Makoto's food.  
  
"Ugh, YOU ARE WEAK! You could BARELY make it here when I drove down here! Now you say that USAGI makes you LOOK WEAK?!??!?" Rei yelled.  
  
Silence...then a scuffle on tile was heard. And Shin could be seen hiding behind a cabinet, (Rei scares the crap out of him remember)  
  
Rei rolled her eyes, and gave an exsasperated sigh.  
  
"Look, guys, you could help out a little more." Makoto started to explain.  
  
"No we can't," Ryo cut her off.  
  
"You can't?" Makoto asked shocked.  
  
"Thats it! I'm getting my kerosene!" Rei mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear it.  
  
"No we can't. We're above all of you. Just for the simple fact that we're male you and your jealous." Ryo responded.  
  
"JEALOUS?" Ami, Minako, and Makoto shouted.  
  
Rei returned with the kerosene, and began to douse a circle around where the guys were sitting. She saw Shuu had a sandwich, snatched it from him, and doused it with kerosene, and stuffed it into his mouth, which he promptly spit out.  
  
"This, boys, is kerosene. Its highly flammable. Just in case you didn't know, Ryo isn't the only pyromaniac around here. I have a collection of lighters, matches, and flamethrowers in the back. Don't make me kill all of you." Rei threatened.  
  
"Rei, you wouldn't kill us. You're a girl, you're too dumb to even light a match!" Touma retorted.  
  
Rei was about to grab a flamethrower when Ami cut her off.  
  
"Touma, do you have to be such a prick?" Ami asked furiously.  
  
Minako rolled her eyes. Only she knew what was going on!  
  
"Oh, geez, just kiss already!" Minako shouted.  
  
And....Ami and Touma kissed.  
  
"SHIT! Ami, you CANNOT kiss the enemy. Touma is the enemy! You can't kiss the enemy!" Rei shouted.  
  
"Shutup Rei! I'm making some popcorn! Anyone want any? This might last awhile!" Makoto said walking into the kitchen!"  
  
"Thats it! I'm burning down a house!" Rei shreiked!  
  
"Wait Rei, I'm coming too!" Ryo called after her.  
  
"But your the enemy......come on..." Rei said, the least bit excited.  
  
Seiji continued to time the kiss, Shin and Minako sat with an 'Awwww' look on their faces, and Shuu was eating Makoto's popcorn bowls at a time.  
  
-------  
  
"Kerosene or Gasoline?" Rei asked her fellow pyromaniac companion.  
  
"Gasoline." Ryo said, way too excited about burning a house down.  
  
Rei handed him a thingy (what are those red gasoline thingies called) filled with gasoline and they doused the house.  
  
"Ok, here's the best part!" Rei shouted, she herself way too happy.  
  
The both tossed a match on the house and watch it go up in flames!  
  
"Operation sucess!" They both screamed in unision happily.  
  
Usagi came walking down the street.  
  
"Uh oh, Get out of the way. The demi-goddess is coming." Rei said, pulling Ryo aside.  
  
Usagi walked to the burning building.  
  
"Who would be so awful to burn down a building?" Usagi asked, "I shall make this building good as new."  
  
Usagi waved her hand and the once burning building was no longer on fire, but restored to its original new form.  
  
"I can't believe....she spoiled our fun...."Ryo whimpered and started crying.  
  
"Ugh, STOP CRYING!" Rei shouted, "YOU GUYS ARE SO WEAK!....come on, we're going back to Mako's" Rei complained, dragging Ryo along.  
  
----- "Usagi killed the fire!" Rei mumbled, dragging in a now uncontrollably crying Ryo.  
  
"Usagi......fire......fun.....gasoline.....dead!" Ryo whimpered.  
  
"They're still going at it?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yup, for about 45 minutes now." Seiji asked.  
  
"Ok, I'm all for love, but enough is enough." Minako shouted, she grabbed a kitchen knife, and threatened to cut them apart.  
  
They stopped kissing, and everyone stared at them for awhile.  
  
"Ok, well, problem solved." Ami said, gaining her composure.  
  
"But Ami, we di-" Mako started, but Ami cut her off.  
  
"PROBLEM SOLVED!" Ami yelled.  
  
So everyone sat in Mako's apartment. Ami and Touma watching each other, Shuu eating, Shin day dreaming, Seiji reading, Ryo crying, Minako writing in her diary about today's scene, Makoto cooking some more, and Rei sleeping. Everyone fell asleep the way they were spread out at Makoto's apartment, except for Makoto who went to her room.  
  
The Hogwarts Students and the G-Boys (hehe) returned to see a bunch of sleeping people and kerosene spilled all over the floor.  
  
"Maybe we should come back later," Hermione suggested. And everyone left.  
  
------------ I haha! I see Gundam as the next group to meet, yes I do....hmmm, I seee. And with the rest of the inner senshi, they will be a spirited bunch. Oh yeah, the outers will make thier first appearance in the next chapter, and will stick around. But Lola's got the next chapter. Oookay!  
  
DeeDee (thats a nickname I got from watching Dexters Lab, and my name is Dera! DEEEERA!) 


	4. Ch3 I Wanna Shoot You

Lola....er....Delores......ugh, ehm, Lola here. I know its been forever and a day since we updated this thing, but geez, we've got school. But thats no excuse. Ok, I however, found time, and hopefully Dera will too, to HONESTLY update more often. I feel horrible about this whole Laci Peterson thing...crazy psycho bitch who killed her.  
  
"Next up-"Ami started at her podium, "Guys from Gundam Wing" Everybody else filed out.  
  
The guys from Gundam Wing, the senshi knew them somewhat well. But the blaring fact was that Duo loved Minako. Every step Minako took, Duo was RIGHT behind her. Minako really didn't like this, and absolutely cringed at the fact that he stalked her like that. Nobody likes a stalker... The other guys...let's say that they weren't bad people...they were just a little...blunt.  
  
"Ok, We ALL know here that Usagi or all of us for that matter really don't belong together," Ami said, simply.  
  
"Yes, of course. We want to shoot all of you," Heero said, just as simply.  
  
"WHAT?" Makoto shreiked.  
  
"We've wanted to shoot all of you for the longest time. You guys are strange, weak girls. You are too girly in fact, we like you friends, what do you call them "The Outers" better. They're more like us. But out of all of you, we've wanted to shoot Usagi the most." Heero answered.  
  
"Heero, don't lie, I've never wanted to shoot Minako." Duo said, sitting next to Minako, who promptly stood up, and Duo followed suit. Minako sighed and sat down.  
  
"....Ok...and Duo's never wanted to shoot Minako," Heero added on.  
  
"Thaaaaaat's right, Minako," Duo said.  
  
"Excuse me, for just a minute, I'll be right back," Minako said.  
  
"Oh, I'll follow you anywhere, Minako," Duo said, high and flighty.  
  
"Um, no, I have to go to the bathroom.......to throw up," Minako said, running to Makoto's bathroom shutting and locking the door. Then, you could clearly hear the sound of retching.  
  
"Well, could you call the Outers over here?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Why?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because, we wanna see them. Plus we'd be afraid that if we talk to you guys any longer, we don't want to shoot you." Quatre replied, nicely as possible.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes, and picked up the phone and called the Outers.  
  
"Haruka, its Ami, bring Michiru,Setsuna, and Hotaru with you. Someone is here to see you."  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the outers showed up at Makoto's apartment.  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, the Gundam Pilots with the exception of Duo, who was patiently waiting outside the bathroom door for Minako, started to absolutely shriek and fawn over the presence of the outers.  
  
"WE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU, WE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORSHIP YOU!" The all said, waving their hand in that worship way.  
  
Haruka and Michiru looked puzzled. Setsuna just laughed, and Hotaru blushed a little, but started to laugh with Setsuna.  
  
The Pilots looked at them with shock, then Ami, Rei, and Makoto started to laugh too. Then Minako came out of the bathroom, despite the sick look on her face, she started to laugh as well.  
  
The Pilots looked at everyone with horror.  
  
"Come on, I'll give you guys a ride to the....airport," Haruka said, giggling furiously.  
  
They all filed out quickly, except for Duo, who had to be virtually peeled off of Minako.  
  
-------------  
  
Usagi walked down the street.  
  
"This street is way to boring. I want PINK, AND FUZZY, AND FRILLY!" Usagi shouted.  
  
As soon as she finished the word, frilly, the street turned pink with fuzzy sidewalks, and the sky pink, the buildings pink. It was enough to make any tomboy or man cry.  
  
Haruka sharply turned the corner, but she didn't expect the overwhelming pink.  
  
"I've died and gone to Hell." Haruka said, slowly looking around at all of the pink.  
  
"Isn't hell like fire and brimstone?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Ugh, not in my case....pink is worse than any fire and brimstone." Haruka said.  
  
They continued to drive down the street until Haruka had to turn, and EVERYONE in the car was glad she did.  
  
--------- "Whose left?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Those Harry Potter brats" Rei replied.  
  
"Shit, I hate them. They're so.....wierd." Makoto said, stomping her foot into the carpet, which caused a rouse in her downstairs neighbors again.  
  
The phone rang and Minako answered it.  
  
"Minako, its Michiru, you MUST do something about Usagi NOW! She turned a street PINK! It was so ugly." Michiru warned.  
  
"Ok, we know...we'll try to find some way to stop her." Minako said.  
  
------------ Ok, I know its probably short. Its ok I guess, I still need to get back into speed of writing, its been awhile. But now that I've found time...we should be back. Really this time!  
  
Lola 


End file.
